An Arthurian Legend
by AJ McKay
Summary: Personality Guenevere is in total control. Merlin has wiped Helaine's mind. Will Guenevere/Helaine be able to deal with their problems? *Chapter Three Loaded*
1. Default Chapter

Bastet: Mwwwwahahahahahah! While Hel is slowly being suffocated to death, I will write her new story. Of course, I don't know anything about the Diadem, since I've never read the books, but I know a quick fix to that. We'll kill off these loser characters named Score, Helaine, and Pixel and have three new protagonists to rule the Diadem. The magnificent Pumpkin, Dade, and Scar; three felines out to rule in their rightful places! Yes, I love it!

*The real author, Hel, enters the scene. Fully recovered from her fight with the blue plastic bag. She takes out a can of antifreeze. Something no cat can resist as she knows from experience. 

Bastet: What is that sweet smell? I most go towards it...

Hel: I'm back and Bastet is gone for good, now onto my next story. I want to thank all of my reviewers for the comments made for _Score Sees It All & Then Some_, but I have some sad news, I don't plan to continue writing chapters in that one. I always meant for it to be just a short story and that's the way I would like to leave it. I have made a decision to continue on with that story in another way, by writing individual short stories and some longer chapter ones. It will be in the same timeline with the same characters from _Score Sees It All & Then Some_ and new ones besides. 

We all realize by now how Score figured out that he might have hidden feelings for Helaine, but how did tough as nails Helaine figure this out, before him? This story takes place before my other one, read on to find out about our favorite heroes and heroine in the Diadem.

Diadem

An Arthurian Legend

Chapter One~Fairy Godmother

Helaine slipped down to a lower branch as she vied for a more comfortable position. She had been climbing trees as long as she could remember and it was still one of the least likely places a person would look for her. No one ever looked up, it was down or straight-ahead. 

Sometimes Helaine needed peace and quiet. A person would think that this would be easy to accomplish when Helaine lived on a planet void of all humans except two others, but in all actuality this was quite difficult. If she had sat on the ground one of the many wild beasts would have interrupted her quiet time. Maybe, Score or Pixel would show up. She definitely did not want that.

All Helaine wanted was a few moments of silence to read. To many people reading was not something they associated with tough, warrior Helaine, but she did enjoy the occasional novel. 

The book she was reading was one she had owned for quite some time, but she had not had a chance to read it yet. Score had given it to her years ago when they were redecorating their castle with pieces of their home planets and other momentos and luxuries from planets they enjoyed visiting. Score had brought a few books with him. She still remembered when this certain she was now trying to read had fallen out of the stack he held in his arms.

*~*~*

_"Score, you dropped this," Helaine called down the passageway to a retreating figure of the boy. Score turned around with a curious look and walked back to where Helaine was picking up the fallen book._

"Thanks," Score said quickly and reached out his hand to retrieve the book. That's when Helaine saw the picture drawn in full color on the cover.

"That's armor like my father and his men used!" she said excitedly.

Score smiled knowingly and told her, "That one is all about King Arthur, a very famous man on Earth. Why don't you keep it if it reminds you of home."

"I think I will, thank-you," Helaine answered. Score gave her a funny lopsided smile and walked quickly away. 

Helaine would have read the book right away, but then a few problems arose, namely a three-eyed giant Cyclops. (Hey, I know a Cyclops has only one eye, but you try arguing with a giant over his racial background when he threatens to bake your bones into bread or something else equally painful and uninviting). Of course, that's just the start of it, there was that damn sales-elf that would not leave the castle, but Pixel found out he was really a blob of goo. What his motives had been Helaine didn't want to know. Then there was that weird singing frog. Something about "Hello, my baby, hello my honey..." Score thought the creature was fascinating saying it reminded him of his childhood. Helaine always thought he was quite delusional, but that incident made her believe there was most likely no hope for the Earth-boy.

And so the time passed and peace was finally found on Dondar. At least for a while. 

*~*~*

"Nice memory, but you think next time you could spice it up a bit, deary. Its quite drawl seeing the same mish mash day after day," a motherly warm voice resonated from the branch right next to Helaine. She looked wildly around, but could not find the intruder to her solitude.

"Who are you and how do you know what I am thinking?" Helaine asked crossly. If people would be honest and come out with their real motives, she would have been able to stay out of many messes. Also, she really didn't trust someone she could hear and not see. 

"Tch, tch, my dear, you should really learn to be a bit more lady-like," the voice reprimanded her like she was still a child in her father's castle.

"You should learn that it is not polite to listen in on someone's private thoughts. You must be some type of wizard or some other magic user to read my mind," Helaine shot back. The voice was quiet for a few moments and then spoke up.

"Well, I think you need to be taught a lesson, my dear," the voice sounded just a bit irate. All Helaine did was blink and there, sitting on the branch next to her, was a small, mousy looking woman with big round spectacles and dreamy gray eyes. She wore a loose brown robe matching her hair to a tee. 

"I'm your fairy godmother," the small woman said plainly without any of the usual gusto made by such flighty creatures. 

"What nonsense," Helaine told the woman. Her fairy godmother sniffed and looked Helaine up and down.

"Every _important _person has a fairy godmother or godfather. Usually this person is meant for great things," the woman said regally like this was the most important thing she could have said. Helaine laughed, such a small creature could not expect to be much of anything.

"You know I should have talked my department head out of this arrangement the day you were born. I knew you would be more trouble then a hive full of dragonflies and I'm not talking about that little insect," the woman told Helaine. "But of course we have to work with what we have and sadly, Helaine, I am your fairy godmother.

"A fairy godmother is suppose to come when their godchild is in dire need or something like that. As you can see I'm perfectly happy," Helaine stated. The godmother just looked at her strangely and Helaine could almost see an idea forming in one of her dreamy eyes.

"You are in trouble, my dear. You see over the years you have developed your muscles and body as much as can be expected, but you leave your heart out of the matter almost entirely. You do let a few friendships grow, but their is something more then friendship," the fairy godmother said mysteriously.

"I don't need what you are talking about," Helaine said stubbornly.

"Helaine dear, you already have it," the fairy said and pulled a long stick out of her pocket. Helaine realized it was not just any old stick, but a magic wand.

"Now you do your job without any mishaps or there won't be any polish tonight," the fairy spoke to the wand sternly like it was a troublesome child. A few stray sparks flew from the end of the wand.

"Now don't you be getting ornery," the fairy scolded and pointed the wand at Helaine.

"Hey, wait a minute, that wand of yours looks dangerous. What if you turn me into a newt or something?" Helaine asked fearfully. She didn't want a mistake to happen to the spell; then again she didn't even want a spell on her. She just wanted her fairy godmother to go away so she could finish her book.

"Hold still," the fairy muttered and Helaine had not a moment to protest as she was whisked off of Dondar, out of the Diadem, and into a whole other dimension.

"I hope that worked," the fairy godmother shook her wand a little bit to make sure the thing knew she meant business. My next godchild had better be mute, she thought, but deep down she knew she cared for rugged Helaine too much. If the fairy godmother's idea went wrong then she would probably hang up her wand for good.

The end and they all lived happily ever after.

Yah right, if I ended there I would be shish-ka-bob with my few readers (I love you guys! I hope I have a couple of readers.). There will be more chapters, actually I have a few finished, but they need to be proof read. (I always have a few mistakes that go into the story; I need a new editor!)

George: That wasn't very nice. I think I edit your stories very nicely. (George is my secretary.) You got a message in the mail from some Oracle guy, he demands that he be mentioned in one of your fanfiction pieces or he's going to sue, though, I can't see how him being an apparition and all....


	2. Helaine vs. Guenevere

Oracle:  Now, Hel, I've come to speak about a contract.  See I talked to my attorney and she suggested that the only way to get me out of my depressive state is to have a part in one of your stories.  Actually, she suggested more like the leading.

Hel:  Who's your attorney?  (Hel is very suspicious, but chooses not to reveal her suspect.)

Oracle:  That's confidential.  I have a contract right here that states that with all my suicidal tendencies I really need an ego booster.  Maybe, the dashing young hero in your story would be helpful.

Hel:  You're an apparition; you can't commit suicide.

Oracle:  You have a point there.  (As the Oracle is thinking Hel decides it's time the story.)

Diadem 

**An Arthurian Legend**

**Chapter Two**~**Helaine vs. Guenevere**

            "My lord!  Wait but a moment before you rush off.  Your wife, the queen, is still gravely ill.  Do you think it is still wise to leave on this silly quest of yours?" the man looked up hopefully at his king and truest friend.  The king was astride his favorite rust colored horse as he listened to his oldest friend and wisest advisor speaks word riddled with truth.  

            "This quest calls for me in my blood, surely you jest by saying I should deny such overpowering feelings?" the king retorted, but saw the forlorn look on his friend's face and realized that his answer had been most cold-hearted sounding.  He knew his advisor only spoke what was true and just, but the king longed to live by his own will and not the will of his distant wife.

            "I care for my wife little now, but I hope to one day show her affection.  Maybe, a small part of my heart.  She's not an easy woman to like.  We have seen each other little in the month since we took our wedding vows, but when I return she will still be here, I know this.  Her illness will pass and we shall be able to build something.  Do not worry, protect my home and even my wife while I am away," the king demanded, but his deep voice was brimming with emotion.  He looked once more at his beloved city, which he had named capital for his love of it.  He quickly turned away after glancing at one certain window covered with drapery.  He then road away with his full company of knights and servants following their glorious ruler.

*****

            Helaine tossed and turned as she lay in bed.  Her head felt so hot and her body so cold.  Her skin clung to the sheets of her bed.  She moaned in pain; the pain racking her whole body, tingling her nerves one by one.

            "Shush, dear, and get some rest," a gentle voice soothed.  Those were the last words that Helaine heard as she drifted away into a heavy, deadly sleep.

*****

            "The queen has recovered from her strange illness.  All hail, Queen Guenevere!" the herald shouted as the townspeople roared in delight.  Guenevere had grown up with these people and they loved her as a princess, but more so they loved her as a queen. 

            "This is a cause for celebration," one woman said cynically as she wandered through the crowds.  

            "Lady Morgan, how can you speak such blasphemy?' a voice whimpered from her side not paying a bit of attention to the woman's sarcasm.  She gave Herlet one look and he cut off his pathetic ranting quite quickly.

            "You are ignorant and know nothing of my plans.  My poison brought on the queen's illness and only my antidote saved her.   This is just one step in my plan to ruin the false king and send him to his grave."

            Herlet looked ashamed and watched the ground as they moved away from the joyous crowd still celebrating their queen's recovery.

*****

            "Highness!  You should not be out of bed!" Rowan shrieked as she watched her beloved mistress stand by the window of her sleeping chamber.  The queen's was white and Rowan could see that she was still quite weak by the way she was shaking.

            "Where am I?" the queen questioned without looking towards Rowan.  "Where is Score, Pixel, and Flame.  Where is Dondar?"

            "You were quite sick your highness for the last month since the eve of your wedding day.  You are delusional, but that shall pass in time," Rowan assured the younger woman.  She reached her hand out to guide her queen back to bed.

            "Wedding?  Am I back on Ordin?  Where is Votrin, my father?  Has he finally got me tricked into marrying that vile Dathan Peverel?" the queen questioned madly.  It was all Rowan could do to not scream in torment.  Her beloved queen's body was healing quickly, but her mind was still sick.  The madness would pass, hopefully.

            "Your highness that is all nonsense.  The king's wizard has foreseen that you shall heal by the time your husband returns.  So you must rest and hope for the day," Rowan urged.  Her queen finally turned toward Rowan and Rowan could see the look of excitement in her lady's eyes.  A look of recognition passed on the queen's face.       "Shanara!" the queen whispered and then whooped in joy as she swung her arms around to hug the slightly older woman.  With those actions young Queen Guenevere had used up the rest of the strength her limbs would allow.  Rowan caught her and cared her dear friend to bed.  Only rest would fully recover the queen.

*****

            Helaine woke up later the next day, but did not open her eyes in fear that she would be in the strange world as before.  Shanara had been there, but not there.  The beautiful sorceress had talked of marriage and had spoken to Helaine has if she was nobility.  Shanara knew about Helaine's childhood on the planet Ordin, but she had never treated the younger girl any different from Score and Pixel who weren't nobility.

            Helaine knew this was her fairy godmother's entire fault.  If only the meddling woman had left Helaine alone she could have went on with her life on Dondar, but now she was on some unknown world, of that she was sure.  Shanara looked like her close sorceress friend, but wasn't.  Were others here also?  Would they be people in this world different from Helaine's own?  

            "I know you are awake, so please Guenevere, stop faking it," a tired, familiar voice jolted Helaine up.

            "Pixel?" she whispered as she looked at the man sitting in a great oak chair by her bed.  It was her dear friend and not.  His blue skin was gone replaced by pale peachy skin similar to Helaine's own color.  He looked much older then she remembered; his red hair long and shaggy with a few strands of silver embedded into it.  He also had a short beard.  His clothing was a loose fitting black robe lined with silver and leaning on one wall was a tall oaken staff.

            "Still not right in the head, I see?  Well, I'll just have to fix that," the man that was not Pixel, but was sighed as he looked into Helaine's eyes.  Helaine got the impression that he was fighting some uphill sort of battle.

            "I am confused, but maybe if you explain things," Helaine tentatively said. The man looked at her like he had almost figured out exactly where she was from, but then he turned away to stare out the window.

            "You were always a foolish girl.  You accepted your father's choice without a fight now look where you are.  Maybe, it would be best to start at the beginning.  Now this story will be biased from my point of view, but you asked for me to tell you such things and I will.  You grew up in Camelot, the castle and city around you.  You were the only child and your husband would be heir to your father, the king.  A few years back your father was engaged in a costly warfare where he could not hope to win.  You must understand that the lands were deeply troubled then by warring factions and still are in some ways.  A young man, barely grown his first beard, came to your father unexpectedly and offered his men to your father's cause.  This man was destined to bring all Britain together and unite what was once chaos.  Of course, he helped your father and of course he won.  Your father was injured in the battle, but at the end still insisted that the young man name his price for helping him.  

            "This is where I entered and took over for the young man.  I negotiated a married between you and him.  You two never met each other until the wedding day.  He was busy up until that moment trying to unite his kingdom.  The stars had told me that you were the match the young man needed.  I had my reservations; you were and are a spoiled, self-centered brat; to speak bluntly.  My close friend, to whom I am his highest advisor, agreed with me only seeing you a few hours after the martial vows.  He felt betrayed that I had led him into such a nasty union.  You grew ill on the wedding night and have been so for over a month.  Just now you begin to gather your strength back," the man told her, finally finished.  Helaine realized how much he disliked her.  The real Pixel was not much like this fake character.

            "You speak as if this husband of mine hates me, but even so, why does he not visit me.  We have exchanged wedding vows and that should entitle at the very least his presence here," Helaine said this all carefully.  She knew that she needed to understand the full situation in order to get home.  Helaine had always been able to think quite clearly in most situations.

            "The king has better things to do then wait on your ever whim," the man said coldly.  Helaine could feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees in mere seconds.

            "Leave," Helaine whispered barely keeping her voice under control.  This man didn't even know her!  She wasn't pompous or spoiled, not really anyway.  She was a fighter.  But who was she in this world?  Was she what this man said she was?

            "Good day, your highness," the man said coldly and left the room with a cat's grace, silent.  

            Helaine was alone for a few minutes before another person entered her chambers.  This time it was Shanara or the woman who looked like Shanara, Rowan.

            "Merlin told me you were awake.  That man is such a pain.  He always acts like he is so much better then everyone else," Rowan sniffed while carrying over a tray laden with a variety of food.  Helaine mouth watered as she realized how hungry she was.

            "I brought you a little snack and of course my charming company," Rowan smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.  

            "That's what you call a snack?" Helaine exclaimed.   

            "Not exactly, Cook Henry always did have a sweet spot for you since you were but a suckling babe," Rowan admitted.  Helaine proceeded to dig into the meat pastries.

            "So what did Merlin have to say?" Rowan asked tentatively.  Helaine guessed that Merlin was the Pixel look a like.  She suddenly lost her appetite thinking of the unpleasant man.  She pushed aside the tray so she could better talk to Rowan.

            "He spoke of the past events, my memory is so shifty.  He touched on my husband and how we became engaged and our relationship.  Does my husband truly despise me as much as Merlin spoke of?" Helaine asked.  When Merlin had first spoke of her marriage she did not believe such a thing was true, but she realized that she was an older version of Helaine in this world.

            "Yes, from what I could guess during your illness, the king never so much as visited you.  Merlin advised him to for the sake of good manners and even begged him not to go on his foolish quest, but the king refused to.  You could have died and the king nor his pet advisor would have shed a single tear," Rowan voice was angry.  Helaine could tell that she thought very low of the king.

            "Why?  What have I done?" Helaine asked.  When the person she now was a truly despicable person?

            "You wanted to rule as queen, a matriarchal queen of Camelot.  Your father encouraged this behavior, knowing full well you had all the brains, wit, and courage necessary to rule.  When you found out your father promised you to some man who proclaimed to be Britain's rightful king, you threw a rage that rivaled any other.  You are a woman who will not stay in a woman's role and for that men hate you," Rowan said this all with passion and venom.  She was proud of her queen and angry at the males who tried to take away her friend's dreams.

            "Then they are bigots with small minds," Helaine said quietly.  She was tired, but refused to show it.  Rowan must have caught on.

            "Dear queen, you must rest now.  We will discuss these matters at a later opportunity," Rowan said while moving the tray off the bed sheets.  "Sweet dreams, Guenevere."

            My name is Guenevere, Helaine thought as she drifted off to sleep.  What a lovely name.

*****

            Something is not right, Merlin thought as he watched the sleeping queen.  He knew that she was not all there, like there was a new person inhabiting the same skin.  Something was not right and he needed to do something about it.

            With a few chosen words he called on the power to open up a person's mind.  In the young queen's he found chaos; Helaine, Pixel, Score, Shanara, Oracle, Flame, Dondar, Ordin, Diadem, Destiny, Blink, Zarathan, Cormac, Virtual Reality, Ordin, Aranak, Beastials, Bad Tony, Borigen, Renald, Hakar.  All these words and more swam in the young woman's memories.  They created confusion, which would eventually be too much for Guenevere and she would die.  Trying to live in a different world thinking you belonged on another would cause a memory crash.  

            So, Merlin locked up all the old memories and brought up the ones hidden under those, the ones of Guenevere and her beloved Camelot.  The woman could now be just one person instead of two.

            Merlin would save the queen only because she was more of an asset alive then dead.

Hel:  Thanks to all the people who have read this chapter.  Please, review if you have a few spare seconds.  Keaira, I've read your story.  As one _Diadem _author to the next, keep writing and thanks for taking the time to review mine.    The _Diadem _selection at this site is limited right now, but with authors writing like Keaira, Assassins9, Meitora, kungfool, Aynslesa, Tainisha, Niteshayde, OracleEvolution we can really build something grand  (I'm thinking in the lines of a Babylonian Tower...just kidding.)


	3. Lancelot

Author: I've had a little talk with George and he'll now think twice about letting apparitions in. Thanks to the few who have reviewed. The King Arthur legend has always been a favorite of mine. So many legends and stories. I decided to give my version here with a little _Diadem _twist. So relax and enjoy.

**__**

Diadem

An Arthurian Legend

Chapter Three~Lancelot

Guenevere woke up with a splitting headache. It happened almost every morning for the last two months. She would dream at night, dreams that would unlock something hidden, but when she awoke they were fleeting and blurry, eventually disappearing all together.

She rang a bell on the side of her bed to call the servants to bring her bath water, chosen clothing, and of course the meal to break her nightly fast. As the young serving women fluttered to and fro Guenevere sighed, another day.

"Florence," Guenevere targeted one of her favorite maids in the mist of bustling servants. "Did any messages come?"

"I'm sorry, Queen Guenevere, but yet again there has been no messages from King Arthur," the young girl said while stepping over to where Guenevere was seated. The girl had guessed Guenevere's intention.

Guenevere wondered what was wrong with her? She knew she was not the most beautiful creature in the world, but she had her strong points. She knew she was not the smartest and most intelligent woman alive, but she wasn't slow or stupid. She knew was not bratty, nor spoiled, nor anything else pertaining to that. Why did her letters to her husband never get returned? She tried being polite in them, as polite as she could be when the arrogant man had stolen her kingdom and tricked her father into giving up everything. She usually wrote about her days here in Camelot and always insisted he write back, but he never did. Maybe, Merlin had completely poisoned his mind against her, but couldn't King Arthur speak for himself? He could conquer a nation and then turn around and submit to a power-seeking wizard.

He's probably taken a lover, a voice in Guenevere's negative side insisted. No, the king knew his duty and would not take on such barbaric pastimes. Even though he did not love her and she did not like wise they both knew the boundaries of their marriage. Adultery was a crime, punishable by death.

Guenevere continued to be polite to Merlin. The advisor of her toad husband was always so cold to her, like she was an insect. She just wished he would fall off the edge of the known world.

"Your highness! Guenevere!" Rowan shouted as she stormed into the queen's chambers. Rowan was the only person who would dare do such a thing and not address Guenevere by her title.

"Calm down and tell me what your news is," Guenevere said while holding the arm of the exhausted Rowan. Her friend was quite indulgent in many ways and did some things that did not rest as sane in Guenevere's mind.

"A visitor...a knight. He says he met Arthur...and saved...the king's life. He is here; requesting an audience," Rowan managed all of this between breaths.

"Tell him I am busy," Guenevere stated.

"Guenevere, he is a knight and you are expected to greet him for his heroic deed of saving Arthur's life," Rowan insisted, finally catching her breath.

"Arthur is so discourteous that he does not return my letters. Why should I do him a favor and greet his friend?' Guenevere argued.

"Dear queen, he is not only a knight, but a very handsome knight. With long shiny black hair and piercing bright blue eyes. His face and body are of Pygmalion's finest creation. He carries such intelligence in his eyes and his voice is musical. You must see him," Rowan insisted. The older woman always did have a fondness for handsome men.

"I am married, it is against principle to think of a man or see a man in any such way," Guenevere stated. She wished dearly that she had been free to choose her husband, but of course she ended up with Arthur. Life on the earthen plane was quite cruel. 

"Are you so naive that you think the Pendragon has not found a lover if not several. Royal marriages that are troublesome for both are usually made happier by other parties," Rowan said slyly. Being older than the queen she had experience and finesse in categories Guenevere was certainly lacking. This was one such case.

"Fine, I will see him in my audience chamber," Guenevere said coolly. Rowan raced away quite excited. Guenevere frowned, she had agreed out of curiosity and nothing more.

*****

"And so I slew the beast thus saving Arthur Pendragon's life. As a token of his gratitude he bade me to journey to his capitol city of Camelot and plea before his good wife and people to join his knighthood. He also gave me written permission to rule in his absence," the knight said so all assembled could here his words.

How dare he, Guenevere thought as she clenched the wooden arms of her throne. Even with Arthur on his silly quest he could not leave a woman in charge and so he picked some charlatan knight to rule instead of her.

"The king also gave me instructions to protect his people and most especially his lovely wife," the knight continued casting an award-winning smile on his handsome face for all to see.

Guenevere knew that the knight was being placed as her guardian in order to stop any lovers she might want to have. The knight would surely kill any man she invited into her bedchambers. Oh, when Arthur returned the foolish man would find a knife between his ribs of that she was sure.

Guenevere than proceeded to have a private talk with the few trusted knights of Arthur's that had come back with the roguish stranger. They verified the man's claim. Not one of the men seemed to hold a grudge at a foreign individual playing king, actually all the men seemed in awe of the stranger and almost worshipped the ground the man's boots tread upon.

"What do they call you?" Guenevere asked with a bored tone in her voice, while turning back to the waiting knight.

"I am Sir Lancelot of the Lake," the man called out proudly. He looked straight into Guenevere's eyes and a tingle of deja vu ran up her spine. Lancelot looked so familiar yet so foreign.

"Welcome to Camelot. May you find a home behind our walls," Guenevere addressed him perhaps a bit unkindly. She promised herself that Sir Lancelot would only find his death behind her walls.

*****

"Your highness, you must sit or you will make yourself sick," Sir Lancelot said worriedly as he tried to pull Queen Guenevere into a chair.

"I'm fine, you oaf," the queen snapped, but her voice was slightly slurred.

Lancelot looked on in alarm, the queen was intoxicated beyond belief. In over two years living at Camelot he had not seen her in such a sorry state. At first he had respected her greatly; she was a lady who knew what she wanted and knew where and how to get it. Everyday she got worse, she had taken to drinking, the stronger the substance the better. The rumors flying around said that it was caused by the strife between the royal couple who had not seen each other since their wedding day over two years ago. 

"Your highness, I beg your forgiveness, but you are a complete mess," Lancelot stated, bluntly. The Queen looked at him for a few moments with a dazed sort of expression plastered on her face and then laughed; a very sickening one indeed.

"So what? I look however I please. I was once destined to be queen and sole ruler of Camelot. Did you know that? I would have made a fine ruler if it wasn't for my _husband_," she spat out the last word like Arthur was the spawn of Satan.

Lancelot did not know what to say, but when the queen slipped on a rug he of course caught the slight woman. 

"You're too close," the queen mumbled as Lancelot realized that he had caught her so their faces were touching noise to noise.

"I'm sorry!" Lancelot exclaimed as he tried letting go of the queen, but her grip on him was strong and surprisingly steady.

"Nothing to be sorry about," the Queen said as she continued to hold onto the knight. He _was_ handsome, Rowan had been right. 

"Your highness..." Lancelot started before he found that he could not speak with the queen's tongue in his mouth. He didn't try to struggle; this was something he needed as much as she did.

Guenevere broke the kiss first. "You know, Arthur and I never consecrated our marriage."

Lancelot looked surprised. Here Arthur had one of the most wonderful creatures in all of Britain in his grasp and he ignored her.

"I love you," Guenevere whispered passionately, but without much thought. That four-letter word was quick to come out of her mouth, but she needed to say it. The loneliness was eating her heart and soul. If Arthur could have his lover so could she.

Lancelot echoed her response right before he dragged the intoxicated queen to the floor. She didn't make a sound in protest.

*****

"It is an impossible dream!" Merlin shouted at his dear friend. 

"The Holy Grail exists and I shall find it," Arthur insisted. He spoke quietly so the knights that were sleeping in the next tent next to his pavilion could not hear what he was saying.

"It has been four years, much longer then anyone expected you to be gone. The kingdom of Britain awaits your rule," Merlin hissed.

"I can't," Arthur said this time without any passion.

"What? I think I understand. This had not been about your precious Holy Grail for some time. There is something else. You can't see your queen? Is that it? The stars told me that it was the match that was right for Britain. They told me nothing of love or even happiness between the two of you. I warned you of this. You cannot escape this," Merlin told his friend. Inside he felt pity for the man, but Arthur had responsibilities and it was time that he stopped shirking them.

"I know," Arthur said, defeated. "I will return to Camelot at first light. That I promise you."

Author's Notes: Meitora you caught on. Score has to be either Lancelot or Arthur, but which one? I'm not going to tell for sake of the story. This will probably be may last chapter for this week, being so as I'm leaving the country. (Only for a few days.)


End file.
